


Snowflake Surprise

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Choking, Christmas, Domestic, Face Slapping, Light Masochism, M/M, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, jongin calls taeyong snowflake(⌣'ʃƪ), wayyy too much hard and then wayyy to much soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Jongin intends to surprise Taeyong with a key to their new home for Christmas, meanwhile Taeyong is patiently waiting in their bedroom with a white lace crop top, and tacky Santa hat. Oh, the night may also involve Jongin in a crop top as well with Taeyong in silk shorts and thigh high stockings.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Snowflake Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas happy holidays, i wrote this in a day indulgently, it was intended to be soft, sub top jongin but errrrrr, it didnt last too long and so many times i accidentally typed kai. bc i only write "kai" when it comes to kaiyong. 
> 
> enjoy the reading journey!

“Baby! I’m sorry I had to go in today even though it wasn’t originally the plan! But I got off early, see! Where are you?” Jongin rants into the silent apartment as it echoes from wall to wall. “Baby? If you’re upset, I’m sorry. But I have cookies shaped as presents and jingle bells! Let’s eat them before Santa does!”

The explanation is entirely valid. Jongin did not attend work today. Jongin was never scheduled to work on Christmas’ Eve. He does have cookies and he does want to give them to Taeyong because he knows he loves sweets. Along with the cookies today, he actually does have something else. He was preparing a Christmas surprise for his lover, but he can’t exactly say that, can he? 

Jongin searches through the small expanses of their home. The television is off and the stove doesn’t seem to be hot. He spots Taeyong’s favorite pair of shoes behind the main door, so he must be here. The toilet sounds as if it’s filtering, having just been flushed moments ago. He has to be here. So maybe he is napping and not upset at Jongin? Their bedroom is the last resort in the home, so as Kai opens it he sings-songs for Taeyong to be prepared to lose hide and seek—  _ “ready or not here I come, but I’m gonna get ya!”  _

What Jongin finds is Taeyong, quite  _ ready _ . Or maybe not, considering he’s laying in bed half naked.

“Oh, hi, Taeyong,” Jongin says breathlessly as his eyes scrutinize every revealing inch of Taeyong’s skin. He’s so smooth and milky, not a single blemish apparent on his pretty, gentle skin.

Taeyong gets up from his signature seductive pose, laying on his side with his elbows propped to support his head, and jumps into Jongin’s arms, wrapping his own over Jongin’s shoulders. He hitches a leg up and around Jongin’s waist as he says happily, “Merry Christmas, baby!” 

“Gosh, I thought my schedule had upset you and you left,” Jongin admits truthfully. “Merry Christmas to you, too. Eve, Christmas eve?”

Taeyong plants a tender kiss on his lips before commenting, “Never. I understand, dear. I wanted to surprise you, though.”

“You fooled me,” Jongin chuckles nervously. His eyes avert to Taeyong’s lower body then quickly back up to his eyes.

Taeyong struts away from Jongin and does a tantalizing twirl. Jongin gets the most delightful view of Taeyong fitting tight red silky shorts and thigh high stockings, with a pretty trim sequence at the bands. His top is a thin white rose patterned crop top that exposes his sweet flat stomach and his pretty nipples. 

“You want me?”

Easily, Jongin responds, “Y-yeah. I do…” he pauses for a moment remembering what’s left on the kitchen counter, “But I have cookies. Do you want one?”

“Maybe after?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically. “Okay, yeah. So… this is the surprise, huh?”

“A surprise, a gift. Whatever you want to call it. I want you to have me any way you want.” 

“Oh my god,” Jongin whispers more to himself than anything. 

Taeyong seems to catch something because his eyebrows knit and he places his hands on his hips while humming, “Hmm?”

“Nothing. This is just super, super, super nice.”

“We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight then prepare to make something tomorrow so we don’t have to be another table other people have to cater to tomorrow. Right? But I’m much better, aren’t I?”

“God, yes.”

Taeyong laughs with his head chucking back before he leans into Jongin’s chest and buries himself there for a moment. He creates a small distance between them to strip Jongin of his tops, then sticks his hand into his pants instantly. He palms Jongin through his boxers while letting his breath fan against his neck. It makes Jongin whimper lightly when he can feel Taeyong’s slim fingers tweaking at the head of his cock, stiffening him up.

“Just one thing I ask from you.”

Jongin manages, “And that’ll be?”

“The shirt you wore last week that you didn’t know was a tad bit short?”

“Uh-huh, what about it?”

Taeyong raises Jongin’s hands to take off his tops. He throws them onto the ground as he says, “Wear it when we fuck today.”

Jongin doesn’t get why but he says, “Okay? I mean…” He clears his throat and states firmly, “Okay.” 

Taeyong pouts and palms him with more pressure causing Jongin to hiss. Taeyong only sends him a smug grin. He whispers seductively with his eyes hooded and a pout on his lips, “Don’t you want to fuck me in my crop top? It’s only fair if I get fucked by you in one.”

“Yeah, okay. Makes sense.”

“Fuck, babe. You’re about to burst from either embarrassment or sexual frustration. Let’s get these off you,” Taeyong instructs then shoves Jongin onto their king size mattress. “While this color is always so cute of you, now is not the time. Wanna see your bare legs. So different from mine, I love them so, so much.” 

Taeyong pulls Jongin’s pants off by the waistband, slipping it down his legs and the ankles easily all while simultaneously leaving a trail of kisses down his body. He stops by his beauty mark on the side of his stomach and nibbles on it then soothes it with his tongue. Jongin's breath hitches with each and every kiss that Taeyong leaves against his inner thighs.

“Sprawled out all naked, so sexy for me. I love you,” Taeyong coos. He crawls off the bed and shouts, “Just a minute! I’ll be right back, sweetheart!”

When Taeyong is out of sight, Jongin scurries up to fold his slacks and sweater neatly. He folds his button up shirt as well, more skilled and carefully than the other pieces of clothing, and leaves them on the dresser. It’s been his favorite outfit recently so he would like to prevent as many wrinkles and potential holes as best as possible.

“What are you doing, babe?”

“You know how expensive that set is.”

“Do I?” Taeyong teases sweetly.

“You know.”

“I do.”

Jongin pouts. 

“I’m sorry. I just needed to see your legs. They’re to die for!” Taeyong squeals. He sits back onto the bed and pats a spot for Jongin, which Jongin accepts. Taeyong’s hand now rests on his thigh. He pinches the skin and caresses it back and forth. “Love it so much. Love the color, the muscles, the hair. It’s so, so sexy.”

“Thank you, you too, baby. But for you… smooth. White like milk, and smooth like a… ironing board.”

“Jongin.” Taeyong’s face is flustered, but more so with confusion and disbelief rather than anything else. 

“I don’t know how to dirty talk!”

Taeyong clicks his tongue and sighs. “It’s okay. At least you know how to use your dick very well. You’re a dork, but with a great dick, so it makes up for it!” 

“You’re like,  _ so _ weird, too! You laugh at weird things, even the sound all weird, and you do weird moves out of nowhere!”

“Where do you think I got them from! Look in the mirror, buddy.”

“Hm, okay, not arguing there.” Jongin leans down and places his arms behind his head. “So what did you fetch and come back with?”

Taeyong bends down in front of him to slip his hands into a white gift bag. The sight makes Jongin flush as bright as the item Taeyong is pulling out. Jongin thinks he spots a bulge of some sort in the back of Taeyong’s shorts, which only means they’re skipping out on prep today. His lovely fiancé turns around and flaunts the red article in Jongin’s face. “I got my favorite man that shirt I wanted him to wear. He’ll still wear it, right?”

Jongin takes the shirt from Taeyong's fingers swiftly. “He sure will!” He gets into it easily and pulls Taeyong’s body close to his rather aggressively, having their chests press against each other harshly with a slapping sound.

“What made you so eager, angel?” Taeyong says smugly with his thumbs trailing beneath Jongin’s shirt, poking and rubbing at his nipples.

When it comes to Jongin and sex, the foreplay and initiation is always a challege but he takes whatever Taeyong gives him. Though, when they’re really getting deep into it, he is driven by Taeyong’s body and responds — how his body reacts, and the noises he elicits. He knows exactly what to do the moment he gets Taeyong on his knees or on his back with his legs spread for him. 

The second he saw that Taeyong was potentially wearing a plug, it pushed him to the edge. It was a sign of Taeyong’s needy, impatience. It was a sign that Taeyong wanted him so bad that he needed to prep in advance just to take Jongin sooner. Those things, all of that, it’s what fuels Jongin to come off as a more firm, dominant role between he and Taeyong. 

Times like these, Jongin madly needs to fuck him into oblivion and prove to him that he isn’t always just a silly co-executive who sucks at riling up his lover and talks too much about bears and sweet treats and shiny jewelry. He’ll make Taeyong reduce to a crying mess at the end of the night and he knows it. It only takes  _ want _ from Taeyong to initiate a different side of Jongin.

“Take off those shorts,” Jongin growls against Taeyong’s ear. He slaps Taeyong’s ass through the material but it still resonates a sensual sound. When Taeyong doesn’t do so right away, Jongin lays a flat palm on Taeyong’s right cheek then swipes his pointer finger between his crevice and shoves. He pushes his hand further in between Taeyong’s ass cheeks, which causes the plug to submerge deeper inside Taeyong.

“F-fuck, Jongin,” Taeyong whines.

“I said take it off.”

Taeyong nods and slips the shorts pass his feet and chucks it to the corner of the bedroom. He stares through his lashes at Jongin with a gentle look, as if waiting for further instructions.

“Look what we have here,” Jongin says as he bends Taeyong over, examining the plug in his ass.

It has a shiny red gem that matches the Christmas hat Taeyong is wearing, something he hadn’t noticed at all earlier. He thumbs at it and Taeyong flinches. When he grinds back against Jongin’s hand, Jongin swats his ass. Taeyong mewls and tries to get Jongin to touch it again but Jongin only spanks him again, telling him to  _ stop or else _ .

Jongin exhales, “Would be cuter if it was puffy like the tip of your hat. Like matching.”

“I wanted to, but it felt like I was a bunny. I didn’t wanna be a bunny tonight.”

“Oh, I understand, baby. Next time for Easter, huh?”

Taeyong grins at him wholesomely. “You got it, Jongin.”

“So what are you today? Santa’s little slut?”

“N-no.” Taeyong shakes his head. “Yours.”

_ What the hell am I saying _ , Jongin thinks to himself. He was never much of a person to use degrading terms. He knows how much Taeyong loves it, but he is never able to muster up the courage to say any. This is probably one of the first times he feels comfortable saying something so crude. He’s unsure why dominating Taeyong is coming so easily tonight. It’s a miracle what a single plug can do to Jongin.

The heat pools in his lower stomach, and trails south. Adrenaline in his veins pumping hot and fast. Everything feels so hot. 

“Get on the bed, babe.” 

Taeyong obeys immediately and stretches out like a starfish in the center of the mattress. 

Jongin asks him sweetly, “How do you want me, snowflake?”

“Hmm… wanna feel our stomachs touch.” Taeyong always knows what he wants from Jongin and they both love that.

“Baby wants to be pressed up against me? Or pressed up against the wall?”

“Yeah, maybe. Any, Jongin.” 

“How about you ride my cock while I stand? My legs supporting your weight because you love them so much. Let them work hard just for you, baby. Then I’d press you up against the wall when I come deep inside you.”

Taeyong visibly shivers. He kicks his legs and squirms in place while having a fit of laughter. “Fuck, where is this all coming from! You’re driving me crazy right now, Jongin.”

Jongin gets in between his legs and keeps his gaze directly on him as he caresses his body. He tells him lowly, “The clothes and the plug, I swear, it’s all so fucking sexy.”

“If I had known cross dressing got the bad out of you, I would have done it more!”

“Yeah you’re sexy like this, but if I’m being honest, it was especially the plug.”

“Okay, noted.” Taeyong cups his cheeks and pulls him down further. “Will you continue to degrade me?”

Jongin bites his lip, feeling uncertain. “In what forms?”

Taeyong raises his head to leave open mouth kisses around Jongin’s collar bone. His lips latch onto his earlobe as he sucks on it briefly before whispering, “Will you be comfortable inflicting physical pain on me, yet?”

“I don’t know, babe.”

“That slut thing was so hot. This is another step. Just… my cheek. Slap it a few times? Like how you spank my ass. It’s the same.”

Jongin glares at him. “It’s not the same.”

“No, but I would be grateful if you’d do it.” Taeyong reaches out for Jongin to stay in place. He speaks slowly and clearly, “But promise me, you won’t if you’re not comfortable.”

“I’ll try what I can.”

“Love you!”

Jongin kisses his lips. “You, too, snowflake.”

Taeyong gets up and lights two different candles, the air filling with cinnamon and pinecones, then submits on his knees by the ottoman. Jongin saunters in front of him and brings him up by the hair, shoving him reasonably close to his cock. 

“I want you to take me dry. It would be good for you, because you want it to burn. It doesn’t feel good fucking too dry, both physically and morally.” Jongin pinches Taeyong’s jaw with his other hand, opening his mouth. “So you’ll just suck me off.”

Taeyong’s delicate fingers curl around Jongin’s length, experimentally stroking it before taking it into his mouth. He hums around it when the head of his cock gets in the back of his throat. He pulls off and bobs his head on the tip as he strokes the rest of Jongin’s size. Jongin never fails to be in awe with Taeyong’s techniques. Taeyong always does everything he can, and repeats. He buries his nose down to the base and swallows. He fondles his balls as he licks the underside and up. He gives Jongin everything completely and entirely. 

The thing is, though, he lacks pace. He indulges on Jongin’s cock way too much that he gets so lost in the moment, forgetting to think about what Jongin actually wants. Jongin is fine with it, he loves his pretty thing with his mouth stretched around his length. But there comes times like these where Taeyong’s mouth is just too hot, too good. Jongin wants nothing more than for Taeyong to suck hard and fast with lust and passion. He knows Taeyong is not teasing him. He’s just way too into it. 

Jongin needs more. When Taeyong goes down deep on him again, holds Taeyong in place, shoving him down his cock and thrusting up. Taeyong gags around him and it sends chills down Jongin’s spine with the way he feels Taeyong vibrating around him. He fucks his mouth stony and shameless while just Taeyong takes it, gripping Jongin’s thighs and screwing his eyes shut but cheeks hollow, lips plump. From here, Jongin can see tears sticking onto his lashes and sympathizes for the stretch in the corner of Taeyong’s lips so he pries Taeyong off his cock.

“Slut, such a cumslut for my cock.” Jongin sticks a finger down his mouth, and thumbs at his lips with come and spit, slipping the substance into his mouth. He gives Taeyong’s face a light slap with the weight of his cock, and he admits, that was okay for him.

Taeyong pants breathlessly, holding his throat and practically coughing an entire lung out. Jongin lifts him up and throws him onto the ottoman. He shuffles towards their closet and reaches for the lube in Taeyong’s garment drawer, also along with all his other strange toys that Jongin barely tries on him. He raises Taeyong’s legs in the air and smears a fair amount of lubricant around Taeyong’s hole before slipping two fingers in unexpectedly for Taeyong. He snaps forward and whines, reaching down to Jongin’s hand where he helps him thrust his fingers in and out. 

“Let’s see, baby,” Jongin trails off just to say and think for a second. He wonders how to get Taeyong on him. 

Jongin ends up sitting on the ottoman side by side with Taeyong. He embraces Taeyong’s body, manhandling him into his lap. Taeyong straddles him and their cocks press against each other before Jongin rubs at his hole a few more times, preparing him for penetration.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” 

Jongin nods and slowly allows Taeyong to sink down on his cock, admiring the way Taeyong lets a content sigh slip past his lips while his face expresses a newfound bliss. He guides Taeyong’s hips briefly then wraps his arms around his entire waist to lift him up. He adjusts his arms to find a comfortable grip and soon, hands on Taeyong’s hips create the pace for them. He bounces Taeyong on his cock, savoring the feeling of how tight Taeyong is and how much tighter he wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck everytime he rises and falls. 

“Please, Jongin, please fuck,” Taeyong wails, banging at Jongin’s chest. He presses his body closely to Jongin’s, allowing the both of them to feel the heat of each other’s skin where their stomachs both meet. 

“What do you need, baby?” Jongin asks as he trails his hands down to the band of Taeyong’s stocking, pulling it away from his legs onto to snap back against his pure skin.

“You,” Taeyong breaths out, “Fuck me, move, please.”

Jongin bends his knees only slightly and begins to thrust upwards into Taeyong while simultaneously shoving Taeyong down. He keeps his movements inconsistent, catching Taeyong off guard every time he does pull Taeyong down onto his cock. His hips move relentlessly, and his thighs quake slightly from his passionate thrusts. He has to almost jump and bounce to keep himself thrusting into Taeyong in a way that’s comfortable for them. It can only last for so long until it gets too exhausting, and less sexy.

A swat to Taeyong’s ass causes a moan to bounce off the walls.  _ The walls _ . Jongin drives Taeyong against the nearest wall and leans down to thrust inside him deep. His hips and legs no longer stutter, instead, he plunges into Taeyong with resilience and determination. 

Jongin watches the way Taeyong’s lips part widely, releasing mewls and moans that Jongin drinks up. He just wants more, wants to do more to him, and earn more. He decides to give  _ it _ a shot. One of Jongin’s hands dig into Taeyong’s side, fingers burying so tight and deep into Taeyong’s skin that it is sure to leave five dark marks within minutes. The other hand repels high before meeting Taeyong’s face. Jongin has to flinch and shut his eyes as he does it, decreasing his speed. When he winks a single eye to check on Taeyong, he has a different look in his eyes. 

“Don’t stop, Jongin. I promise it’s fine!” Taeyong hurries out and starts to rut all on his own, bouncing on Jongin’s coven while even trying to gain friction with his own cock in between their stomachs.

Jongin searches again and finds nothing that should deter him. He runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair before smashing their lips together, dominating Taeyong, sucking and nibbling on his lips. His tongue swirls with Taeyong’s and he presses it against the roof of his mouth, swallowing up Taeyong’s moans. 

Wanting more of Taeyong, he separates their lips and starts to accelerate his thrusts again, pushing Taeyong harder against the wall as he drills into him feverishly. He doesn’t think twice before he slaps Taeyong again, feeling more comfortable with it this time to where he even catches the way Taeyong reacts. Jongin is delirious from how he looks when he basks in pleasure like this, red cheeks, hooded eyes. He manages to lower his hand and slip an additional finger inside him that makes Taeyong tense up before releasing a high pitched cry. 

“Jongin, Jongin, fuck, Jongin!”

Jongin raises Taeyong’s chin with his pointer finger and them, only to slam the back of his head against the wall. He takes advantage of how exposed his neck is, so easy to grab and abuse. Without a doubt, and only the thought of satisfying Taeyong  _ so right _ , he wraps his hand around Taeyong’s neck and thumbs at the perfect angle to cut Taeyong short of oxygen. The only reason why he knows this is the safest, and most proper way to go is because Taeyong had sent him a link to a porno with a couple choking each other. Jongin didn’t like it, but he didn’t necessarily exit the browser immediately, while he was at work. 

Taeyong clenches around him and he seems to be attempting to moan louder but his vocal chords are being restricted. Jongin looks into his eyes deeply to search with safety, and only spots a whimsical story in Taeyong’s gaze. He fucking loves it. His pupils are massive and dampness clings to his lower lashes. And gradually, they flutter shut. Jongin can’t trust anything other than Taeyong’s eyes, not even that little smirk on his lips, so he lets go. He’s choking and sobbing, Jongin has to caress his back and pull him close. 

“Are you okay?”

“Okay?” Taeyong says raggedly. “I’m doing amazing.”

“Good to know,” Jongin says and kisses his cheek. “Gonna come soon?”

“I was about to then you let go.”

“Taeyong… come on.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay how about this.”

“How about wh— _ ohf _ .”

Taeyong collapses into the bed and whines at the emptiness. Jongin shoves Taeyong over and plows him into the mattress, sinking back inside of him and shoving his face into the pillow. Jongin snakes a hand around his mouth and clamps his palm around it tightly. 

“Okay?”

Taeyong squirms beneath him but nods frantically. Upon the approval, Jongin continues to fuck the life out of him, thrusting his hips virorously and almost cruel and thoughtless. He just wants Taeyong to come already so they can have aftercare then start the fire with Christmas carols and the cookies Jongin brought home.

Jongin adjusts his legs so that he’s on his knees, allowing himself to use his other hand to tug on Taeyong’s hair harshly. The sounds that Taeyong makes vibrate in Jongin’s hand and before he knows it, Taeyong’s entire body is shaking. Jongin releases his hair and spanks his ass while he ruts against the mattress. Jongin attempts to be one with him, fucking fast and quick to come with him. He doesn’t stop fucking into him until the both of them still in place breathlessly. 

Jongin gently rolls Taeyong onto his side and caresses his face. He pumps Taeyong’s cock until he’s hissing and begging for him to stop. He fists Jongin’s crop top and squirms. Jongin does similar, forcing Taeyong up with a fist around his crop top to slap his cheek. He stops, then Jongin stops. They both stop. Then stare at each other with stupid, fond grins.

“Good?”

“Perfect, Merry Christmas, snickerdoodle.”

Jongin chokes out, “Stop just coming up with weird names!” 

He then wipes down Taeyong with a damp towel and decides to keep the crop top on him before wrapping a large knitted blanket around him. He carries Taeyong into the living room where he turns on the gas fire and slips the television remote into Taeyong’s lap. 

Jongin turns on the lights that surround the single living room window and the light up the Christmas tree. They didn’t get to buy any gifts for each other this year, so beneath the tree seems empty, but it’s fine, their entire home still has the holiday spirit. Jongin and Taeyong have their own stockings on the fireplace. There is the comforting scent of pine cones and cinnamon from their bedroom that escalated throughout the entire home. There is a mistletoe in the hallway and Taeyong never fails to claim Jongin’s lips beneath it. 

“Be right back.”

Jongin keeps the crop top on for himself as well and puts on a pair of sweats. He grabs the shorts on the ground from earlier for Taeyong. The cookies are still waiting for him on the counter, so he pours two glass cups of milk and struggled to carry their treats to the coffee table. It’s obviously not enough for them to enjoy the rest of the night so he prepares some frozen chicken and frozen vegetables to cook up. There’s some breaded stuffing and instant mashed potatoes that he accessed from the pantry, plus canned corn and gravy. 

“What’s taking so long again, I miss you, sweet pea!”

“I’m making dinner! Put on what you want!” Jongin shouts from the kitchen. 

It’s unfortunate that their home is a one bedroom, one bath and lacks an open concept. Especially for the careers they have, Jongin being an assistant executive who deals with financial numbers and Taeyong as a sex columnist. 

But it’s about to change in a few moments. 

As the two have known each other for a little over three years, Jongin wants to take another gigantic leap. Months ago they became engaged, and before his birthday he hopes they’ll officially settle into a much more massive and modern home, maybe with pets and children. 

It’s not very wise to dive into getting a home without your significant other knowing how it looks, or the price, but as soon as it’s the 28th, they’ll be able to visit and confirm more formal documents. It’s not a home that is way too expensive, nor is it something that doesn’t suit them as a future family. Jongin is certain that his fiancé would approve of the budget and style. Especially when they make it their own, cost and looks won’t matter. They’ll settle in, settle together, and everything will fall in place.

Jongin wonders where he should put the key. Beneath the bowl of food? Just wait until Taeyong comes from the bathroom later on and give him a tiny box? Pretend to choke on the cookies but present the key instead? He has no clue but he retrieves it from the back of the junk drawer and stuffs it into his pockets before going to check up on the food he prepares. 

It seems dark out now, so about thirty minutes have passed with Jongin cooking. Thirty minutes apart from Taeyong, too long. He plates all the food and grabs a fancy tray that Taeyong purchased a year back when Jongin was sick and he thought it would be smart to put breakfast on it. There are two tall glasses they keep at the top cupboard that he reaches for to fill up with red wine. The new home key is still in his pocket. 

“It’s a good day. We have traditional American festive foods. I don’t even remember when we bought flaky mashed potatoes,” Jongin announces when he has a pleasing display of multiple sides and his signature seasoned chicken bits. 

“Sweet!” Taeyong cheers. When he gets up too quickly, he hisses. 

Jongin tries his best to hurry over while still maintaining balance along with his speed. He sets the tray down on the coffee table and pulls it closer towards the couch. He notices a Christmas classic on television and pecks Taeyong’s lips quickly before giving him a plate and silverware. Taeyong serves himself and Jongin eats from all the different bowls as he pleases.

“How’s your booty?” Jongin asks with corn in his mouth while his eyes are fixed on the movie. 

“That’s okay actually. But it’s kind of hard to chew.”

Jongin frowns. “There anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know how useful cough drops will be, but maybe we can get those tomorrow.”

Jongin nods sympathetically. “Got it, babe.”

Taeyong places his plate down twenty minutes later and clears his throat which catches Jongin’s attention. He snuggles deeper into the blanket and turns his body in the direction to where he faces Jongin completely. He says softly, “I want to tell you something.”

Did he find out about the house? Jongin tried to be so clever about hiding paperwork and traces of his finances. He’s nervous but still manages to sweetly respond, “Yes?”

“Jongin, I just want to let you know that the last few years with you have been amazing. I’m truly grateful to have you in my life. I think we’re set to have the perfect future. We work stable nine to five jobs, our engagement rings are beautiful and paid off. I’m healthy, you're healthy. It’s 2020 next year and I think it’s a good year to think about having children. Maybe adopt before the summer time, so they can have a vacation with us and we can enroll them into school. I might be saying too much or thinking too deeply about the future —  _ our future _ — but it’s Christmas and there’s so much to give and receive, and to be thankful for. Am I saying too much?”

“Taeyong.”

“I said too much? Didn’t I? We don’t have to have any. I always just thought you liked the idea of them. We never talked about them, only pets! So I figured maybe a boy or girl would be okay to you. I’m sorry I even—“

Jongin kisses him to shut up, passionately and deeply. He covers Taeyong’s eyes with his hand and warns him, “Don’t open your eyes until I say so.” 

“What’s going on, Jongin?”

“I prepared this because I am ready for a future with you. But it’s not possible in our tiny couples home like this. I know this is a big decision but I’m ready. And you seem like it. too. Please open your eyes and let me know what you think?” Jongin holds the key in between both of their faces and grins at him widely. 

“Jongin is that a…”

“New house key. A new home. Not just an apartment. It’s an actual home. With three bedrooms and two and a half baths. Family room, living room, dining room too, along with the kitchen. It’s got a spacious yard and the kitchen and laundry accommodations are included. There’s a basement that I wanted to make as the kids’ playhouse or your craft corner. What do you think?”

“Jongin, I’m going to cry,” Taeyong warns but he’s already sobbing. 

“I proposed to you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, married to you. It means everything in between it. Kids? I want ten.”

“Ten? Jongin…” Taeyong snorts and sniffles at the same time then grimaces. But Jongin reassures him that it wasn’t gross at all by kissing his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, snowflake.”

Taeyong embraces Jongin, wrapping his arms securely around his torso. He sniffles into Jongin’s top and Jongin thinks he sees a booger bubble pop by his nose. He whines out loudly, “Gosh! Jongin, all I got you was me in lace.”

Jongin slips the key into Taeyong’s palm and curls his fingers. He holds Taeyong’s hand that tightens around the key in his hands and tells him, “And I loved every bit of it. Love every bit of you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> suggest some more necessary tags bc i was unsure what to add???
> 
> [Link text](url)
> 
> seek me, the writer! [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
